Family Chapter 23
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family. Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these characters.


Shirley made quick work of deciding who would go where. She wanted Laurie with her so she could make sure Steve did not try to contact her. The grandparents happily took Chris and Tracy to the motel they were staying at and Shirley knew that a special eye would be kept on both of them and that neither would hurt their grandparents by doing something that was wrong or disappearing on them. Shirley did get Chris's agreement on the not disappearing though just in case. Ruben would come back to Danny's with her and the boys, Skizzy, Gordy and Punky would be in the same motel as the grandparents in a couple of rooms a floor above them. Keith would be the only one remaining in the hospital but that was at Danny's request.

The hour was about nine, well past visiting hours, when Shirley and Ruben went in to say good night to Danny. The other kids and the grandparents came in earlier to say good night and Keith was hanging back as he would be staying. Gordy and Chris had gone to Danny's earlier to get Keith some things for the night so he was all set to bunk down next to Danny in Danny's hospital room. Keith was still a bit confused by Danny's request but agreed that with so many around now space and quiet would be hard to come by around the Partridge clan and the best place for sleep was the hospital; even with the nurses coming in at all hours to check on Danny.

Danny had been in and out of sleep all evening but was sitting quietly talking to Pam, who would go home alone this evening but be back in the morning. Pam looked up and smiled at Danny's mother and Mr. Kincaid and leaned in and told Danny they were here then started to sit up but Danny held her hand keeping her in place.

"It's alright Pam. We'll just say good night then you can have another minute. We'll keep Keith out till you're done." Shirley said.

"Good mom. He'll just make jokes." Danny stated smiling.

"Do you wish us to wait and walk you to your car Pam?" Ruben asked. Pam smiled.

"Yes. Thank you that would be nice." Pam replied.

"Danny you sleep tonight and not stay up talking to Keith and keeping you both awake." Shirley said approaching the bed.

"Yes mom." Danny said smiling.

"Daniel Partridge I mean it now. You can't heal if you don't get rest. I will be asking the nurse's in the morning if you are following the doctor's orders and mine. Understood?" Shirley said in her sternest mom's voice.

"I understand. And I'm too tired to stay up all night anyway; even with the nurse's coming in at all hours. I hope Keith can sleep through that." Danny said.

"You worry about you Mister not about Keith. We will be back early tomorrow and hopefully they will be able to move you to a regular room and get the process started of getting you home and well." Shirley said.

"Good night Danny we'll see you tomorrow." Ruben said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Night Mr. Kincaid. Take care of mom for me." Danny said.

"You bet. Rest." Ruben said.

"Shirley shall we wait for Pam in the hallway?" Ruben said as Shirley placed a kiss on her son's bandaged head.

"Night Danny. See you in the morning. Pam we'll be outside." Shirley said letting Ruben guide her out the door.

"Night mom see you in the morning." Danny said.

"I don't want to hold them up Danny. You're mom looks pretty tired and Mr. Kincaid has not had anything other than a chair to sleep in for days. You rest as you're mom said and I will see you in the morning." Pam said.

"You still thinking about coming home with us?" Danny asked and Pam giggled.

"Yes, let me see how you are in the morning and then I will see what I can do about the store." Pam said.

"Good, I want you to see San Pueblo and my home." Danny said squeezing her hand.

"Now I have not made any promises Danny." Pam remarked.

"I also want you out of L.A. until this whole Steve thing is resolved. He's dangerous Pam and he knows who you are." Danny said.

"Brian is here Danny. He's my brother he won't let anything happen to me." Pam said.

"Speaking of Brian. Has he even asked about me lately?" Danny asked.

"Every day at least three times a day. Sid's still having him do the show from the parking lot; one reason for all the crowds I suspect." Pam offered.

"Oh yeah I forgot he was doing the show from here. Since Punky and Keith's friends are here tell him he can come up and see me after his show tomorrow. I think it'd be okay." Danny said.

"I was gonna ask your mom tomorrow anyway." Pam stated.

"Good I'd like to see Brian; in a manner of speaking. He does know doesn't he?" Danny asked.

"About your temporary eye situation yes." Pam said.

"I hope it's temporary Pam." Danny said.

"It is you gotta have faith Danny." Pam said.

Just then the door opened and Keith walked in.

"Mom said she'd keep you out till Pam left." Danny spoke up and Pam smiled.

"Just hurrying you up is all. Mom is tired as is Ruben and Laurie needs to get back to your place for the night. Say good night Danny." Keith stated. Pam stood and leaned over the bed.

"Good night Danny. I'll see you in the morning." Pam said and shared a good night kiss with Danny to Keith's oohs and aahs.

"This is why I didn't want you in here." Danny groaned.

"Relax Danny I was just kidding. Pam we'll see you in the morning." Keith said as Pam squeezed Danny's hand then leaned down again.

"Good night Danny." Pam said.

"Night Pam see you in the morning." Danny said stealing another kiss before Pam stood and walked out.

In the hallway Shirley, Ruben and Laurie were waiting to walk Pam to her car. Inside the room Keith was setting up the extra bed in the room and turning on the television that up until now had been silent. Danny didn't even know one was in the room.

"A T.V. Keith? I didn't know one was in here." Danny stated.

"I won't keep it on long I just need to check the news. Is that alright?" Keith asked.

"Fine by me. Don't mind me Keith I'm just gonna close my eyes. You sleep too." Danny said.

"I will Danny. I will. Sleep well." Keith said making himself comfortable on the hospital bed.

Within the hour the nurse came in, turned off the television, as both brothers were fast asleep.

Keith was awakened sometime in the night by low cries coming from the other side of the room. It took him a moment to realize where he was and then panic seized him as he realized Danny was having a nightmare and worried that he'd move his head against doctor's orders bolted from the bed just as the night nurse came in. She stopped Keith midway across the room.

"In case he's forgotten you're here hold on a minute." the nurse said and approached Danny as Keith hung back but could see that Danny wasn't really moving just making noises.

"Danny. Danny wake up you're dreaming." the nurse, Amy, was saying softly. A moment later Danny opened his eyes but Keith knew all he saw was darkness. Keith hoped he was really awake and wasn't going to hurt himself.

"What?" Danny asked Amy.

"You were dreaming. Don't you remember?" Amy asked and only Keith knew by the look on his brother's face that he did remember. Keith had an idea of what his nightmare was about.

"Not really." Danny said sheepishly.

"Danny Keith is here you wanna talk a minute before you fall back to sleep?" Amy asked.

"Keith? Oh yeah is he awake?" Danny asked.

"Right here Dan." Keith stated walking up to the bed.

"I'll leave you two but not too long Keith he needs rest." Amy said then left.

"Sorry I woke you." Danny said softly.

"Not a problem. Wanna talk about it?" Keith asked.

"Don't really remember." Danny said sheepishly.

"It's me Dan. I know you do; it's written all over your face. Let me guess Sgt. Williams being here and all brought it all back...that night with Steve." Keith said.

"Yeah I guess." Danny replied.

"You know when you feel up to it I'd like to know what happened that night. Did you plan on meeting him to confront him or did he just come after you or find you." Keith wondered aloud.

"I'd already confronted him about Laurie's bruises. I was there that night making arrangements for a night out with Pam. It was gonna be a kinda special night. Guess he saw me and followed me out to where I parked the trans. I walked back by the dumpsters to the back parking lot. He was there with his BMW. We didn't talk that night." Danny said quickly.

"I see. I'd like to tear a piece of him for all he's done." Keith said in frustration.

"A lot of good that will do your public image to be caught in a common bar fight Keith. It's over. She's away from him. I'm getting better. Let's just leave it alone." Danny offered.

"Sure Dan. But you also know what's going on with Tracy and Chris don't you." Keith commented.

"I've heard things. Since you went to Europe they or at least Chris comes to me." Danny said.

"Care to share?" Keith asked.

"I will but not tonight. Kinda tired. Besides I think as soon as we get home the fireworks will start with those two and you'll figure it out on your own." Danny offered.

"That bad huh?" Keith asked.

"Chris could be. Tracy heading that way...from what Chris tells me." Danny said.

"Funny Chris won't tell me anything." Keith stated.

"Give him time. He will or you'll discover it." Danny said.

"What he's hiding? Did you know that the other night at dinner he drank my entire drink?" Keith said.

"You're usual alcoholic beverage I take it." Danny commented.

"Yep. Boy did mom flip. Is that it? He has a drinking problem?" Keith asked.

"I bet she did. He knows better than that and in front of mom. Keith really let's let it come out on its own but you know kids they like to experiment. I'm sure it was a test to see how you'd react nothing more." Danny offered and closed his eyes. Keith got the message and said good night once more and went back to his own bed. He fell asleep wondering what Danny meant by kids experimenting. His first thought was drugs, drinking and as he drifted off to sleep he wondered if it was that serious and simple to figure out or something altogether different. Danny said at home the fireworks would begin. He wondered what type of fireworks they'd be and if they'd be for Chris, Tracy or both. It was a restless night for Keith.

The next morning Keith called the apartment to let Shirley know the latest. Laurie answered.

"Hey Laur is mom up?" Keith asked looking at the clock on the wall in the hallway; it read nine a.m.

"Yeah. Is Danny alright?" Laurie asked.

"He's doing well Laurie. Relax he really is on the mend. Don't tell Pam but he's already flirting with the nurses." Keith said with a chuckle. He didn't tell her that he was flirting with them by telling them about Keith.

"Well that is good news." Laurie said smiling and Keith heard Shirley ask if that was Keith on the line.

"Let me talk to mom Laurie. You'll see Danny soon." Keith said.

"Sure." Laurie said and a second later Shirley said hello.

"Hey mom. Did you sleep well?" Keith asked.

"I'm fine Keith how did Danny sleep?" Shirley asked.

"He slept fine." Keith replied not mentioning Danny's nightmare.

"Good to know. Did you get sleep?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah mom I'm fine." Keith said again not letting on about his own restless sleep over his talk with Danny.

"Mom, he's already in a regular room and they've downgraded his condition to stable. He's on the tenth floor now and though it's a private room there is another bed in it. He was watching t.v. and eating a light breakfast when I left to come call you." Keith said.

"Watching t.v.?" Shirley asked and Keith laughed.

"Listening then. No, his sight is still not back but Dr. Westdale is very pleased with his progress. He said if there are no further setbacks he might be released by the end of the week. Of course they have to get him on his feet first which is why I am calling." Keith stated.

"Oh." Shirley replied.

"Dr. Westdale thinks that between Ruben, myself and Chris he might do better walking around a bit. I guess his muscles are weak from being immobile for so long. The doctor thinks that Danny would be better motivated if we helped him along with his physical therapy nurse." Keith said.

"Sure Ruben and I are coming soon anyway we are just waiting for your grandfather to bring Chris and Tracy. You're grandparents will come later with the guys." Shirley replied.

"And Pam? You know she was the first person he asked for when he woke up this morning and her brother Brian." Keith stated.

"I bet he did. Pam means a lot to Danny and from what I've seen he means a lot to her too." Shirley commented.

"Nice to know my little brother has found someone." Keith commented.

"What can we bring you for breakfast?" Shirley asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Keith said.

"Keith, I'll ask again what can we bring you for breakfast? I trust you've got your medication and have taken it?" Shirley asked in the voice Keith knew he couldn't disagree with. Shirley was finally getting rest and Danny was out of the woods so she was her old self again; back in charge.

"Whatever you want will be fine and yes I've taken my medicine. Your number two son insisted." Keith said.

"Good for him. That does mean he's feeling better." Shirley stated.

"Why because he is into everybody's else's business?" Keith asked with a laugh.

"Keith that's not what I meant and you know it." Shirley stated.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It was strange though that right in front of his nurse, Amy, he asked me to be sure I took my medicine or he'd tell Dr. Westdale." Keith said.

"That's Danny." Shirley said with a chuckle.

"See you when you get here." Keith said then told her the room number then hung up. Shirley then relayed all Keith said about Danny's therapy to come to Ruben as Laurie took her shower and they waited for Chris and Tracy. They didn't have long to wait. Doug had them to the apartment within the hour and Ruben was driving Shirley, Laurie, Chris and Tracy to the hospital. They found the room and Keith and Danny talking about his on hold career when they arrived.

"Thought we'd find the topic of conversation on Keith's career." Laurie commented.

"Speaking of career's have you resigned yet Laurie?" Danny asked.

"That is between me and the firm Danny." Laurie stated.

"Well with all Steve has done I'd say you tell the firm either he goes or you do." Danny said.

"We'll see." Laurie said.

"Did you sleep last night Chris?" Danny asked.

"Now it's my turn huh? Yes and no I didn't leave the motel. Is Tracy next?" Chris commented.

"Hey don't start in on me. I've done nothing wrong." Tracy said before Danny could direct his attention to her.

"Danny are you suppose to be moving around this much?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, we don't want to undo all the doctors have done here." Ruben added.

"All cleared mom. I can move, sit up and sometime soon I will get out of this bed. Where's Pam?" Danny stated.

"I called her and told her that they put you in a regular room and she said she would see you soon. Ruben brought a radio as Brian is still doing your show from the parking lot. Do you want to listen?" Shirley said setting the portable radio on his food tray.

"Yes let me see what my on air partner is saying these days." Danny said and Shirley turned on the radio. Chris had already set it to the proper station and soon Danny heard Brian talking to a caller about his condition. Danny was smiling as Brian explained that his reliable source said that he was doing fine, healing nicely and should be out of the hospital in a week or so.

"By the end of the week if I can help it." Danny commented.

"Hey Keith get me a phone will ya." Danny stated.

"Danny I don't think this is a good idea." Shirley said sensing what Danny was wanting to do.

"Don't worry mom. Brian knows from Pam my real condition he won't ask me anything or say anything that will hurt any of us or Keith's career." Danny said and Keith handed Danny the receiver. Danny told Keith the number and soon the phone was ringing and Danny told someone to turn down the volume so the call could go through with no radio interference just as the producer, Sid, answered the phone.

"Hey boss sorry about all the missed calls but I'm better now and thought I'd have an on air word with Brian." Danny said.

"Danny Partridge, man it's good to hear your voice. Hold on and I'll put Brian on." Sid said then a second later Brian's voice was on the radio even as he picked up his end of the call.

"Callers do I have a treat for you. Our favorite DJ is doing so well he is on the phone with me and wants to say hi to everyone. Danny you there?" Brian said and the whole family was smiling.

"I'm here Brian and doing fine or so they tell me." Danny said.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked.

"Much better than I was thank you. And thank you too to all the callers and listeners out there for their thoughts and prayers. It really helped me get through this." Danny said.

"You got you through this Danny and your wonderful family. Are they all still close?" Brian asked winking at Pam who Danny didn't know was so close.

"All here and accounted for." Danny said.

"I've a special friend of ours right here Danny and before she goes up to see you she wants to say hi." Brian said and Danny's face lit up as that could only be one person.

"Hi Danny. Hope you slept well." Pam said.

"Great Pam, you?" Danny replied.

"Great. If you're feeling up to it I can come up and see you soon." Pam said.

"I'll be waiting. Bye." Danny said.

"Well buddy we know you need your rest so we'll let you go. Take care Danny and call in again when you feel like it." Brian said.

"Will do Brian. Play a Keith Partridge tune for me okay. Bye." Danny said and Keith groaned.

"You got it. A special request from Danny Partridge of Keith Partridge. Bye Danny." Brian said.

The whole family was laughing when Keith took the phone and put it on the cradle.

"You would throw that in there wouldn't you." Keith remarked but was not angry; this was Danny.

"Saw my chance and took it." Danny said.

"Well I see the whole crew is here and early too." Dr. Westdale said entering the room.

"Danny, how are we feeling? I understand from Amy you ate a good breakfast." Dr. Westdale said.

"Feeling pretty good just a bit weak." Danny said.

"Well this is Anthony he and your brothers and Mr. Kincaid are gonna help you get back on your feet and not be so weak." Dr. Westdale said as Anthony came in the room and after shaking hands with Ruben and Shirley went to Danny's bed and held out his hand and grasped Danny's.

"Glad to meet you Danny. Now I know there is a sight issue here but not to worry I won't let you fall or bump into anything; except maybe a pretty nurse. Just heard you on the radio it's been awhile since I've heard you glad I got the chance this morning and the chance to get you back on your feet." Anthony said.

"Good to meet you too and thanks for the vote of confidence with my radio show. The real star here though is Keith." Danny said to be met by Keith's groan. Anthony turned to Keith on Danny's right and extended a hand that Keith shook.

"Good to meet you Keith and yes you may be a star out there but in here Danny's the star. I have all of your albums; the whole families actually." Anthony said.

"I totally agree. Danny is the only star in this room." Keith said.

"I disagree with that." Danny stated.

"Too bad Danny. You are the patient you are the one getting well; you are the star." Keith said.

"If you insist." Danny said.

"He insists." Shirley spoke up.

"Anthony do the girls and I need to step out so you can get this my son on his feet?" Shirley asked.

"Yes for the moment. This shouldn't take long. Mr. Kincaid, Keith and Chris stay as I want your help to get Danny moving." Anthony said.

"Danny mama will be outside with the girls." Shirley said kissing his bandaged head.

"Okay mom." Danny said and heard the door close a second later.

"Okay Anthony you're in charge." Danny said once the women had gone.

"Okay Danny let's see if you can stand. Mr. Kincaid get on his other side and let's see how this goes." Anthony said.

"Shouldn't you exercise his legs first?" Chris asked.

"Ah the med student. Already did that Chris this morning. The nurses have been moving his legs to get the circulation going. Now Danny if you feel dizzy or queasy let me know. Ready Mr. Kincaid, Danny? Here we go." Anthony said getting on Danny's right side as Ruben was on the left. It was a bit shaky at first but soon Danny was standing and smiling.

"Feeling okay?" Anthony asked.

"So far." Danny said.

"Good try and take a small step." Anthony said and a shaky foot moved forward only to have Danny's knees crumble. Keith and Chris moved forward to grab him but Anthony held them back holding Danny upright along with Ruben.

"It's okay Danny. I expected that the first time. Do you wanna try again or sit back down?" Anthony asked.

"Sit down please." Danny said and Anthony guided Danny back on the bed with Ruben's help.

"Okay Keith and Chris here's where I need your help. Move his legs up and down, slowly and bend them at the knee. The more the circulation is moving freely the easier this will be next time. Give it time Danny you'll be running down the halls soon." Anthony said as Keith and Chris came up to Danny and began as instructed each taking a leg.

"Provided I can see." Danny quipped.

"Danny!" Chris and Keith said in unison.

"Just a little joke. Go easy guys my legs are weak don't break them." Danny said.

"A little easier. You do this for about 10 minutes then I'll be back. I'm gonna scrounge up a walker to help." Anthony said then left Danny alone with his brothers and Ruben.

For the next ten minutes Chris and Keith worked with Danny on getting his legs moving. Ruben stepped out for a minute to inform Shirley but was back with Anthony for round two. Inside the room Chris and Keith joked and talked with Danny and kept the talk light. Whenever Danny would comment on his sight, or lack thereof, his brothers either ignored him or hushed him from negative talk. Anthony and Ruben found the normal brotherly banter in full swing when they entered.

"Do they always tease each other like this?" Anthony asked never before seeing the famous Partridge Family outside of a concert.

"Do they ever! This is small compared to most days." Ruben replied to see Chris and Keith look at him and smile but say nothing.

"Usually we are insulting Mr. Kincaid; it's a family tradition." Danny spoke up causing Chris and Keith to laugh.

"You're kidding me?" Anthony said moving the walker to the bedside.

"No, fraid not. Being doing this to me for as long as I can remember. It's their way of showing me they like me I guess. At least they haven't run me out as their manager because of it." Ruben said.

"We would never do that Ruben." Keith stated.

"No Mr. Kincaid we like insulting you and couldn't imagine not insulting you." Danny added.

"Well Tracy and I are the youngest so we didn't do too much insulting of Mr. Kincaid and now that the others are gone there is less insulting of anyone; Mr. Kincaid included." Chris stated.

"No but there is more discipline from mom and Mr. Kincaid. Isn't that right Chris?" Danny spoke up.

"I guess." Chris added seeing Keith's puzzled expression.

"I just can't believe that they tease and insult each other this way." Anthony said.

"Not what you expected huh?" Keith said.

"Not at all. But let's get back to business here. Danny you rested enough to give it another go? I have the walker to help this time." Anthony asked.

"Guess we can try it." Danny said as Anthony backed Keith and Chris up and he and Ruben took their places at Danny's side. Danny helped but swinging his legs over the side of the bed then leaned heavily on Ruben and Anthony as he stood up; not quite as shaky this time but still unsteady. Anthony guided the walker in front of Danny and guided his hands to the side handles.

"Hold onto the walker Danny. Let it glide you. Take a small step. Slow and steady. Mr. Kincaid and I are right here." Anthony said.

"Don't let go." Danny said.

"Never Danny." Ruben spoke up and Keith and Chris watched in amazement as one of Danny's feet slid forward and then the other. They also so the effort it was taking as Danny's was perspiring heavily.

After moving each foot a step forward the energy seemed to go out of Danny and he gripped the walker harder as his knees started to buckle. Anthony and Ruben held him up.

"Okay that was a good start Danny. Let's get you back in bed for a rest. We want you up but we've got to let your body tells us how fast to go." Anthony said as he pulled Danny back the two steps to the side of the bed and sat him down with Ruben's help. Chris and Keith were shocked at how weak their brother was. This was the brother who was always the strongest of either of them and it broke Keith's heart to see his brother so helpless. He couldn't help but feel anger at this and directed it toward the man who he believe was responsible; Steve.

"Thank you. I am tired. Could I have a towel or something? Don't want mom to see me sweating so much." Danny said. Chris went into the bathroom and brought out a towel. Danny reached for it, felt it, and took it and wiped his face and neck.

"Better?" he asked his brothers and Ruben.

"You look fine Danny. Winded but fine." Keith said.

"Why don't you rest before Shirley comes back in. Give you time to get your breathe back and all?" Ruben offered.

"Good idea. Thanks Mr. Kincaid. Tell her I fell asleep or something." Danny said.

"You need to get rest Danny. I will be back after lunch for another session. Every half hour I want you and your brothers to work with your leg exercises that will help. I will see you this afternoon." Anthony said then picked up the walker and set it in the corner of the room.

"I'll be ready Anthony. I want out of this bed so bad I can't stand it." Danny said. They all laughed at that then Anthony left.


End file.
